<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A tavola non si invecchia by cap_and_cyborg</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26395030">A tavola non si invecchia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cap_and_cyborg/pseuds/cap_and_cyborg'>cap_and_cyborg</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Old Guard (Movie 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Between End of Film and Quynh's Return, Cooking, Dancing, Dinner, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Booker | Sebastien le Livre</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:20:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26395030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cap_and_cyborg/pseuds/cap_and_cyborg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A tavola non si invecchia is an Italian proverb that means, "At the table with good friends and family you do not become old."  Nicky makes supper and Joe makes dessert and together, they dance.  There is laughter and good food and momentary angst, but mostly just love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>119</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A tavola non si invecchia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This happens between when Booker is banished and before whatever is going to happen with Quynh if we get another movie.  Written for marwenkensari on tumblr, with thanks :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was Nile’s turn to choose what they listened to, so the small house was full of music from the latest century.  Nile had many playlists, some for different artists, others for different moods.  Earlier tonight, the team had successfully completed their latest mission with no deaths amongst them, so the songs were bright and happy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nicky was making them supper because, as Booker had said, “you know Nicky...”  As he thought of his friend, Nicky had a pang of emotion too complex to unpack before dinner and pushed it away so he could focus on the stove.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Pardon me, <em>habibi,”</em>  Joe said, putting a hand on Nicky’s hip as he leaned around him to get the sugar off the counter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nicky’s mouth quirked as he glanced at Joe.  Even as he pulled away, Joe left the heat of his palm pressed into Nicky’s skin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>While Nicky was working on supper, Joe was in charge of dessert.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They moved about the kitchen with the same practiced ease of the battlefield, passing each other ingredients and utensils before the other even needed to finish asking for them.  The movements were littered with brushing touches and brief kisses.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The music faded and Nicky heard the beginning instrumental and humming of Thurston Harris’ “Little Bitty Pretty One” begin.  With just the first few notes, he had a smile at the corners of his lips and he saw Joe smile and glance at him from his place at the counter.  They both started dancing side to side where they stood.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finally, Nicky broke away from the stove and held out a hand to the man who held his heart.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“May I?” he asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Joe’s answering smile put sunshine to shame.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course, <em> ya hayati,”</em>  Joe replied, placing his hand in Nicky’s.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The corner of Nicky’s mouth quirked and then he pulled Joe towards him and they were off.  They danced around the kitchen, going from doing the Charleston to jiving to swing dancing.  Their hands rarely left one another as they moved but if they did, they were touching each other somewhere else.  A brush of a hand on the back of Joe’s neck.  A hand pressed into the middle of Nicky’s chest.  A light touch of lips to Joe’s temple when Nicky pulled him close.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nile’s laughter and applause echoed in the air as the song faded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They turned and bowed to her, laughing a bit themselves.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I should check the stove,” Nicky said, bringing Joe’s hand up to his lips and giving his knuckles a kiss before letting him go.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You are definitely going to have to teach me how to dance like that,” Nile said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Joe grinned at her.  “And in return, you must teach us how the youth dance nowadays,” he said, teasing her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ugh,” she said, laughing.  “That’s a mental image I didn’t need.  I’m gonna go wash that image out of my brain.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Set the table when you go and let Andy know the food will be ready soon,” Nicky said as she walked down the hall.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Roger that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I guess I should keep going with dessert, then,” Joe said, looking at the ingredients on the counter, just waiting to be put together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Or...” Nicky said, glancing over at him.  “Well.  The stove keeps my front warm.  But my back is cold in comparison.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Joe came behind him and put his arms around Nicky’s waist, melting into his back.  “We cannot have that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No.  No, we cannot.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They stood there together, Joe pressed into Nicky’s back, his cheek resting against Nicky’s neck, until Nicky sighed and said regretfully, “If we are to have dessert tonight, you will have to leave me now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Joe kissed the back of Nicky’s neck, just below his hairline.  “I will only be leaving you physically.  My heart will still be right here with you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re going across the kitchen, Joe, not the other side of the world,” Andy’s voice rang out from behind them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Neither of them jumped, far too used to each others’ presences to do so.  Well, that, and they were used to Andy’s loving but derisive interjections.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What are you making?” she asked Joe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nile wanted to have my lemon, olive oil, and semolina cake again.  After how well she did this mission, who am I to refuse?” Joe asked, beginning to mix the ingredients together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sucker,” Andy said, her eyes smiling even as her mouth didn’t.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Joe shrugged.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>How lucky were the people who Joe loved, Nicky marveled silently.  How lucky that he was one of them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nicky,” Andy said, drawing his attention away from his husband.  “Thank you for making supper.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“Naturalmente,”</em>  he replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Andy huffed out a little laugh, then her mouth turned down.  In that moment, Nicky was sure that they were both thinking of Booker and of “you know Nicky…” and of countless suppers before with drinks and bets and laughter.  Of betrayal.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then Andy blinked, and the moment passed.  Nicky let the residual feeling of pain and anger roll off him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He turned to the stove and announced, “Food is ready.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And,” Joe gently hip-checked Nicky out of the way of the oven and put his cake in, “dessert is underway.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dinner was a joyous affair, complete with a toast to the success of their mission, a delicious meal, and a decadent, sticky dessert.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Andy and Nile put themselves in charge of cleaning up, as they hadn’t made the food, and went to the kitchen to start washing up.  After a few moments, Nicky and Joe heard a splash, and exclamation of “Hey!” and a bark of laughter that had to be Andy’s.  Another splash and Nile’s long laugh echoed down the hall towards them.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nicky and Joe smiled at each other, the lines around Joe’s eyes crinkling as he did so.  They both got up and pushed in their seats, ignoring the chair that had remained empty throughout the meal.  Those emotions and memories had no place with the joy of the day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They joined hands and went to keep the rest of their family company.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And well… if they joined in the water splashing battle and revelled in the laughter and happiness on the faces of those they loved, who could blame them?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Translations:<br/>habibi - my love<br/>ya hayati - my life<br/>naturalmente - of course/naturally</p>
<p>Recipe I found for Lemon, Olive Oil, and Semolina Cake(s): https://domesticgothess.com/blog/2016/07/15/syrupy-lemon-olive-oil-semolina-cakes/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>